


You Drive My Bored Days Away

by InanimateEyes



Series: Petekey One Shots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Patrick Stump - Freeform, Mikey Way - Freeform, Sweet Little Dudes, Tickles, band practice, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, petekey, sld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InanimateEyes/pseuds/InanimateEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Mikey's fault that he was bored. It had been a long day of doing nothing at all. Normally, he wouldn't complain. As long as he had his small boyfriend in arms reach, things wouldn't be so bad. This perfect day of nothing had been ruined when Patrick had requested an emergency band practice. Leaving the taller to lounge about their house alone. Now, it was Pete's turn to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive My Bored Days Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of the series, yay! This plot was also borrowed from imagineyourotp on tumblr.

"Michael James Way, I swear to god-! If you don't tell me where my laptop is- I'm gonna-!" Pete couldn't quite finish his sentence, he was just hoping his boyfriend would stop trying to limit the screen time in their house.

"Or what, Panda?" His boyfriend replied, clearly amused by this game he had devised. "What's my tiny lil boyfriend gonna do to me?" He cooed in Pete's direction, knowing this would drive the older crazy. 

Arms crossed, Pete sulked in silence, flipping through a notebook.  
"You'll see. Just watch. No one messes with my stuff and gets away with it."

A snort was emitted from Mikey's side of the room due to the of oddness of the conversation. "What, are you part if some badly written vampire sitcom, now?" A smirk was clearly drawn on Mikey's lip, daunting any type of reaction from Pete. 

It wasn't Mikey's fault that he was bored. It had been a long day of doing nothing at all. Normally, he wouldn't complain. As long as he had his small boyfriend in arms reach, things wouldn't be so bad. This perfect day of nothing had been ruined when Patrick had requested an emergency band practice. Leaving the taller to lounge about their house alone. Now, it was Pete's turn to suffer. 

It seemed that those words had finally caused Pete to snap. A weight settled on his stomach as Pete straddled him, Mikey's arms already pinned above his head. A blush was already settling across Mikey's prominent cheek bones. 

"I'm gonna give you one more chance, Michael. Where's my laptop?" A snarl was clearly present as he looked down at Mikey. The taller looked up at his boyfriend in shock, before regaining his composer. "I have other ways of making you talk, Way." 

His defiant expression never faltered, but he grew curiouser of what fate might lay ahead of him. His imagination was running wild with the thought of getting laid in the most vicious of ways. The next words he spoke weren't being carefully selected by his mind, but the lust that was growing in the pit of his stomach. 

"N-not telling." He was already squirming for excitement. But the expected rough kisses turned into Pete's hands tickling his sides mercilessly. A squeal of surprise escaped his lips, followed by panicked giggles.  
"P-Pete! Stop- this isn't f-fair!" 

"Who said I played fair?" A devilish grin was plastered on Pete's face as he tickled harder, his other hand firmly pinning Mikey's hands on the couch. "Where's my laptop?" 

Tears were sliding down Mikey's cheeks from the pain that came with the giggles. Gasping for breath, he lied in desperation. "I-I'm gonna pee- if you don't stop!" 

The bluff however, did not escape his boyfriend. The grin only grew wider as he moved his hand to Mikey's neck, tickling the sensitive skin. Squirming in attempt to free himself didn't work in the slightest, the grip of his captor only seemed to grow stronger.

He couldn't take anymore of this, his stomach was cramping up from all the manic giggles. "The kitchen cabinet! Stop! Pete! Stop!" Tears of were streaming across his face freely. 

Complying to the plea, the tickles stopped as a sweet loving kiss was placed on Mikey's lips. Pete pulled away and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. "See, that wasn't so hard." Another kiss was placed on the younger's forehead before Pete went to the kitchen to claim his prized laptop. 

"I really just wanted to make you listen to this song. I wrote it just for you." Pete called from the kitchen, as Mikey recovered on the couch. His panting subsiding as his heartbeat was brought back down to a normal pace.

"Mm," It was all Mikey could say in his current state, a smile grew on Pete's lips. He walked back in victorious with his Mac in hand. The music played as the two got comfortable in each other's arms. Soft kisses were exchanged in apology for their own actions. Mikey was okay with calling truce for them time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'll probably post at least one per day. :) next one will be longer, I promise


End file.
